


how long i've watched you

by decidueye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Chicken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/decidueye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukurodani plays gay chicken with Akaashi (because he's too pretty for words). Bokuto never takes part, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how long i've watched you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emphis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emphis).



Fukurodani’s games of gay chicken have become something of a running joke amongst the team members, and Koutarou hates them.

It had started simply enough. Akaashi had brought extra snacks for Komi during morning practice, bringing them out when he started to complain that he was starving. Komi had been so grateful he’d grasped Akaashi’s hands, exclaiming ‘I’m so happy I could kiss you!’.

Koutarou still remembers the way Akaashi had shrugged his shoulders, voice steady, and responded ‘alright then’.

Komi had looked at him, shocked, and then laughed, ruffling his hair and dismissing it, and Washio had called Komi a coward. The whole time Koutarou had watched Akaashi, who was looking at Komi with calm anticipation. After that, Akaashi became known as the champion of gay chicken, able to move hearts with just a look, and the team would often turn to him to strengthen their resolve.

Koutarou never played, and nobody ever beat Akaashi. Koutarou didn’t want to think about what made it so easy for him to imagine kissing people.

They’re playing it again, now, gathered around Akaashi’s futon in their team room. Nekoma’s got a card game going in their dorm, but Komi had insisted they do this first. Akaashi suffers it with a quiet sigh, kneeling carefully on his futon with a flush to his cheeks.

“Come on Bokuto, join us!” Sarukui says, rowdy. Koutarou wonders if he managed to swipe some of the coaches’ sake. He’d been talking about it earlier, far too loudly for his own good.

“I’m good,” Koutarou says. Akaashi looks towards him and he turns away, even as Komi whines.

“But it’s fun! I want to know if our captain will be defeated.”

“It’s stupid,” Koutarou counters, and he can feel his face heating up. “There’s no point to it anyway, the outcome’s always the same - you can’t beat him.”

On the futon, Akaashi laughs, but his smile seems weighed down, and there’s no brightness to his eyes. Koutarou still doesn’t know why he bears it; when he’d asked, Akaashi had said that it was good for them, but wouldn’t explain why, instead raising his eyebrows and asking ‘why don’t you try it?’

Koutarou had walked straight into that one, and he’d backed out just as quickly, leaving the gym with his shirt half buttoned.

Now, Washio is elbowing Komi, and Koutarou’s grateful when he tells Komi to leave him alone. Koutarou slumps down onto his own futon, covering his face with an arm and pretending not to watch them out of the corner of his eye.

Onoga goes first. It’s only his second time playing - the first had been when he was made a regular, and they’d called it an initiation ritual. He’s still bright red, and Koutarou watches Akaashi wet his lips. Onoga shakes his head firmly.

“I can’t do it,” he says, and the rest of the team laughs. Komi pushes him to the edge of the circle.

“My turn! I’ve got a trick this time,” he says, moving into the centre of the circle. He’s holding a box in his hand, but Koutarou can’t see what’s in it from this angle. Whatever he takes out is enough to make both Washio and Akaashi groan.

“That’s so cliche,” Washio says.

“I don’t even like pocky,” Akaashi adds, and Koutarou releases a breath. So that’s what it was.

“No, no, you have to do it, this is going to work! It’ll distract me.”

“Isn’t that cheating?” Onoga asks, and Akaashi shrugs. His shoulders roll backwards, and Koutarou’s eyes are fixed to the movement. Akaashi glances his way and he stares quickly at the ceiling.

There’s a spider making its way towards one of the walls. Koutarou hopes Washio doesn’t see it; he’s afraid of them.

They shift a little, and when Koutarou looks back he can see the pocky stick clearly now, dangling from a grinning Komi’s mouth. He’s got the chocolate end, and Akaashi takes the biscuit carefully in his teeth, holding Komi’s gaze. It’s like he’s performing, and Koutarou swallows thickly when Akaashi’s tongue darts out to taste the stick.

“Come on, Akaashi, that’s not fair,” Komi whines. Akaashi looks on, expression unreadable, and takes a slow bite. Komi follows after him, but after two bites he shivers and moves back, covering his face.

“It would be fine if you didn’t look at me!” he exclaims, and Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “Your face is so intense, wow…”

Then it’s Sarukui’s turn, and he’s laughing, merry, nose pink in a way that tells Koutarou he’s going to have to grovel to the coaches in the morning. He’s confident, and even though he’d got his back to Koutarou, the expression on his face is enough to make Akaashi’s eyes widen.

Koutarou’s breath hitches. Sarukui settles eagerly in position, and Koutarou can’t look away as he edges closer, watching Sarukui’s mouth move towards Akaashi’s, and Akaashi closing his eyes and tilting his head in anticipation.

This is it, they’re going to...Koutarou bites his lip, fingernails digging into his palm, telling himself it’s just a game, just…

Sarukui swerves upwards at the last second to kiss Akaashi’s forehead gently. Akaashi’s eyes flutter open, surprised, and Koutarou watches his throat bob as he swallows. He almost seems disappointed. Koutarou doesn’t even think before he’s standing up, striding over. No one notices.

“Next time,” Sarukui says as he moves away, and Washio snorts. “Alright, it’s -”

“My turn,” Koutarou says, and everyone turns around, startled. Koutarou keeps an eye on Akaashi, watching for his reaction. He seems unaffected, but Koutarou sees the teeth chewing on the edge of his bottom lip and the dark flush on his neck just below his earlobes. It’s spreading.

“Seriously?” Komi asks, and Koutarou nods. He can’t back out now, anyway, it would be way too obvious. “Alright…”

Koutarou places himself in the centre of the circle, opposite Akaashi and close enough for their knees to touch. Akaashi’s eyes are lidded, trailing up his body to watch him closely. Koutarou shifts.

“It’s not even that scary, I can’t believe you guys have been making such a big deal over it,” he bluffs, laughing nervously. “It’s just a kiss, see?”

Koutarou takes a breath, and surges forward, eyes and lips screwed tightly shut. His mouth meets Akaashi’s, but his aim was a little off - he’s kissing Akaashi’s top lip, and his eyes fly open, embarassed.

Akaashi’s staring at him, their mouths still pressed together. Koutarou’s heart starts pounding in his chest, and he saves this moment in his memory; a photograph and the sensation of Akaashi’s lips, a little rough from being chewed on, but still perfect.

Akaashi pulls back, and Koutarou tries not to pout. He doesn’t pull away though, looking at Koutarou steadily before murmuring, “does that even count?”

Koutarou’s jaw sets, determined, and he forgets about their audience when he kisses Akaashi again, lips parted this time. He’s going to do this right..

Akaashi’s ready for him this time. He works his mouth slowly against Koutarou’s, and Koutarou can feel the hesitance in his movements, feels it in his own too, and his hand comes upwards to rub a coarse thumb across Akaashi’s cheek. It’s warm, and the movement makes Akaashi press closer. Koutarou peeks to see that Akaashi has finally closed his eyes, a deep rose blush under his eyes that’s just - so pretty, and he pulls back for a moment, overwhelmed.

This is Akaashi, after all, and it doesn’t feel like a game anymore. It never really was.

Akaashi doesn’t stop to let him breathe, kneeling up and grabbing Bokuto’s neck, pulling him in again. He feels like his neck is on fire, and he’s dimly aware of their teammates shifting awkwardly around them, leaving the room and saying something about Nekoma, but he doesn’t care, working his chapped lips against Akaashi’s and moaning in the back of his throat. When the door shuts, Bokuto runs his tongue along Akaashi’s lower lip, and that’s when Akaashi jerks backwards, eyes wide and flush spreading down the rest of his face. He’s a gorgeous colour, and Koutarou wants to tell him that, but he can’t bring himself to. He swallows, and when he opens his mouth he speaks hoarsely.

“What…?”

Akaashi looks away, a little sheepish, “that was...more than I expected, that’s all. I’ve never done this before.”

It’s as if a weight has been lifted off Koutarou’s chest, and he exclaims, “Seriously? I thought you were an expert! You’re so good at that game…”

“I always won,” Akaashi points out, “so I never did it.”

Koutarou beams, “so this time...I won?”

“It’s not over yet,” Akaashi moves over him, and Koutarou falls back onto his elbows when Akaashi kisses him again, slowly. He’s so warm, chest pressing against Koutarou’s, and this time Koutarou’s reluctant to take it any further until Akaashi presses his tongue carefully against Koutarou’s closed lips. He parts them eagerly, and Akaashi licks cautiously into him. Their tongues meet for a short moment before Akaashi pulls back, sucking on Koutarou’s lip and it’s better than Koutarou has ever imagined. He whines in the back of his throat, and when Akaashi pulls away Koutarou can feel his breath ghosting over him, his fingers in his shirt.

“Who won?” Koutarou asks again, and Akaashi frowns.

“This isn’t a game.”

Koutarou laughs breathlessly, and the lights in the room seem brighter as he reaches for Akaashi once more, pulling him into him, sighing into his mouth.

“Thank fuck.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't tell, I'm gay. Be gay with me on [ tumblr ](http://fukurokeiji.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kastronetic/).


End file.
